The Saiyan Elite Mushura
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Mushura is an average Elite saiyan, the best of the best, so why is she bored with her status? To bring something new to her life she decided to take a visit to the low class warriors, That visit alone will change ler life. Origin story of the mother of Goku and Raditz, rated teen for mild swearing and mild sex
1. Mushura

**Oh yes... back when I was a young teenager I've envision my own version of Goku's mother.**

 **She went through many design phases and names.**

 **So in the end I've renamed her Mushura ( pun off of mushroom) and have her have the wild hair like Raditz.**

 **I know I might get told " Gine is the official mother..."**

 **I'm not a fan of Gine, just something about her house waifu personality just doesn't seem saiyan like to me...**

 **Same goes with Tarble...**

* * *

"ON YOUR FEET!" a voice barked at her. A young woman with long dark rust colored hair that went down her back, peering through the small enclosed room she got to her knees.

This would be training to some.. But to her it was punishment!

Mushura gave a soft growl to herself, she knew it was ridiculous , she had no idea why she was being punished. Without her scouter she was hopeless, they took her scouter away before tossing her in the room.

But with out her scouter she wasn't going to give up! concentrating he used her ears to her advantage, she could here clicking sounds against the floor.

that's all she needed. getitng to her feet she made the leap, charging forward she found her opponent and gave a him a blow to his gut.

He spat out saliva and he fell grasping his torso in pain. She smirked seeing her opponent underestimate her.

The room lit back up, it was just a metal room. " MUSHURA!" her name was being screamed at over the intercom.

" Games over" she spat back " give me my scouter back!" The door red light flip back to yellow indicating the mach was over.

She walked out of the room expecting a servant with a towel but insted she was met with a very angry Saiyan male.

" You expect me to pat you on the back now ?" he asked his expression was no more than a scowl

" No I don't!" she told him " I don't expect anything, I rather you just leave me be!" she started to walk away by the male saiyan grabbed her by the shoulder.

" Don't get too cocky young lady" he warned her " besides your father want to have a word with you ".

Mushura clenched her fist, she didn't want to face him she knew he was going to lecture about her knowing her place and not doing anything reckless.

Her mother wasn't any different, she was a woman who relished her position and clearly was very up stuck to those below her.

...

Changing into her armor that she hated Mushura was not a fan of the shoulder pads armor, every elite was known to wear such armor, she envied the low class armor for seeing then with out the shoulder pads gave them freedom to move their arms as they pleased while the armor with shoulder pads restricted movement in the shoulders. plus it made her sweat to the point she could smell bad bio with out having to lift her arm.

Once changed she took off into the red sky of planet Vegeta. as she flew she reminisce her life, the life of the elites.

True when she was born her power level was around 34, the average of any elite baby as she grew her power level was 2,743 the last time she checked, she wasn't sure how much her power has increased, if it did then it meant big trouble for her.

Her mother has being trying to pursue her daughter to mate with very strong elite men but Mushura wasn't interested, she beat the men to a pulp and refused to accept any more suitors.

All elites were the same! As she flew she took a glance at city that was populated by low class. smirking she figured she stop by to take a look.

Landing she found a bunch of low class warriors in a bar, some of them were females. before she could take a step a big hand reached around and grabbed her covering her mouth.

" Hey looky here" the voice spoke " if it isn't Turlin's little girl" he mocked.

Mushura cursed herself for being caught by these low class men.

* * *

 **Let just say in my head cannon, the elites were kinda of the Aristocrats of the Sayain race, second to royalty and their armor differentiated from the low class**

 **the low class would have shoulder straps( Bardock's) , the elite would have the shoulder pads and extra protection ( like Raditz armor and Vegeta's first appearance plus Nappa's)**

 **As for Mushura.. It would make sense for her to have personality same to Goku but here's the thing...**

 **Goku hit his head,He became that way due to head injury not due to personality he got from his parents.**

 **Another thing in my head cannon, females saiyan tend to carry more of the light color hair and different color eyes compared to their male counterparts who carry the dark color hair and dark colored eyes.**

 **King Vegeta stand out for his brown hair as it rare trait for male saiyans to carry light color hair.**

 **Vegeta didn't have this trait but Trunks and Bra sure carried out the light color hair gene XD**

 _ **Vegtable puns**_

 _ **Mushura- Mushroom**_

 _ **Turlin- Turnip**_


	2. Bardock

**_and were back..._**

* * *

 _Blasted where is that girl!_

A saiyan Elite man with long dark hair that went little over his shoulders with a beard that reached the same length. Apparently he was not pleased with his disobedient daughter.

Turlin's mate was nowhere to be seen for she was away on her own mission and wasn't going to be back till the next day.

Giving out a growl he slammed his fist into the wall making a small dent.

If she ever decided to show her face he'll make sure she regrets it.

...

Mushura was dusting her hands for behind her was 4 beaten low class saiyan men all knocked out.

 _Idiots!_ She mentally thought to herself. before she could take a step she heard some one clap. her scouter went off in the direction the sound was coming from.

She got herself in a stance ready to take on another low class who dared to challenge her.

" Easy" the voice called out " I'm just here to complement your work" he pointed to the pile of bodies that laid aside of her.

The saiyan that stood before her had spiky black hair, black eyes, his armor had shoulder straps. He gave off a confident smirk " now what's an elite like you doing in this part of the planet?" He asked.

Mushura scowled at him " none of your business" she quickly replied.

" Very well" he shrugged his shoulders before he could utter another word the sound of hunger emitted and it was clearly coming from her. The saiyan male laughed.

" Looks like your hungry" he pointed out " come on" he indicated her to follow him. Mushura was not amused but the second her stomach gave out another embarrassing sound she sighed and followed him.

" By the way" the male saiyan spoke getting her attention " names Bardock" He was expecting her to respond back with her name but she remained silent. Bardock figured she wasn't going to speak much as they entered a small diner.

stepping in the place was full of low class soldiers, some of them had their mates with them as the females would expressed their amazement on their men's strength and muscular built.

Bardock took Mashura to a table that was away from the crowds as they were seated a waiter came over and placed a bottle and cups on the table, not saying a word the waiter poured the bottle into the cups and left.

" They know what they're doing" Bardock commented, he's been here so many times they can tell exactly what he wanted.

Mushura wasn't worried about the service, she was more concern of the stairs everyone was giving her, what? Have they ever seen an elite before?

" You know" The low class saiyan started to make a conversation with her " it's not every day an elite walked in on their territory" he told her as he took a swig of his drink " especialy female so my advise is to keep her head low".

Before she could respond back a hand came slamming on the table, looking to her left a male saiyan stood and by the looks of things he looked like he meant to scare her away.

" So" he sanped, this male had a bowl cut hair and a scar down his left eye, his armor was chipped in places and he wore pants insted of spandex clothing " you think you elites can just walk anywhere you please" he said in a very rude tone.

Mushura ignored him she took her cup in her hand when that male grabbed her wrist " don't you be ignoring me girly" he warned " The name is Tuce and you remember that once I throw you out!"

Giving a Sigh Mushura tipped her cup splashing the continents in Tuce's eyes, and then elbow him in the stomach sending him flying into the bar counter knocking him out.

The other saiyans looked from him to her, she was irritated and she let the other know she was in no mood to fight.

Once it was settled she was no longer given any od looks and the waiter came over to their table with the food.

...

The staring was back, and it was not because she was an elite, but it was due to her appetite, five empty plates stacked on the table as she finished her 6th plate.

Bardock only ate 2 plates but he was hoping she wasn't going to eat more than that.

Mushura placed her plate down and eating utensils and took a huge gulp of her drink.

" Well I'm done" she stated. she looked over to a startled Bardock who could barely eat his third plate.

" Don't worry" she smirked " I got the bill" she assured him.

...

After paying the two exited the diner and took to the sky.

" You know" Bardock spoke up " if you don't mind I like to have a match with you?"

" Oh" She replied " and what do you plan to accomplish?" she asked.

" Oh nothing" Bardock replied back " I just want the thrill of fighting some one stronger thats all".

This made the elite saiyan smirk " alright then" she flew ahead " follow me!"

...

It was a deserted part of the planet, in fact it was where the saiyans once lived, the cave like homes now covered in moss and parts were crumbling. the two saiyans landed.

" Yeah this should be fine" Mushura said in a confident tone " you better give it you all for I'm not going to hold back on you"

" I was about to say the same thing" Bardock smirked as the two took their stances, second later they both kicked off from the ground and charged at each other, their arms clashed both held up on a way to protect themselves from the opponent's blow.

jumping back each saiyan took the second to study and strategize , Mushura saw a opening and went for it, raising her fist she made the move but Bardock side steped and shoved her fist away.

The female saiyan landed on her feet and sprang back into action she nailed him in the back knocking him over.

Bardock manage to get back on his feet, powering up he made a strike. The two saiyans would throw punches while also blocking the other's attacks.

Mushura took a jump back and into the sky, she powered up her hands and released a ki blast, Bardock was able to block and direct it in a different direction making another abandon cave shatter into rubble.

He focused his energy into the palm of his hand and threw it at her. Mushura smirked and held her palm out and not only stopped the blast but she made it burn out into nothing but a puff of smoke.

once the smoke cleared she powered both of her hands up each holding a ball of ki and with it she combined them into one blast.

Bardock knew he couldn't reflect or take the blast , before it hit him he quickly flew to the side and up in the air.

Mushura didn't see him coming he took her by suprise and kicked her in the back, she went flying down into the ground.

Bardock landed to see if she was moving before he could take a step further two elite Saiyans showed up and started to beat him.

Mushura quickly got to her feet and got in front to the two and Bardock.

" STOP!" she commanded " State your business!"

" Mushura where have you been?" one asked as he folded his arms.

" And what are you doing with this low level?" the other asked.

" None of your concern" she told them " now leave!"

" I don't think so" the first saiyan spoke " your in big trouble acording to your father"

" you might as well come back" the second said, he looked over to Bardock who was able to stand on his feet, which surprised the two males.

"Fine" Mushura rose to the sky, the two saiyans gave Bardock a nasty glare before following the female.

Bardock watched as she left the field.

 _So... Mushura is your name?_ He thought to himself _well look out for next time I'll be stronger._

* * *

 **So here's chapter 2. As you can see you can get some of Goku's traits from these two.**

 **Goku inheriting the thrill of fighting a stronger opponent from Bardock.**

 **And His monstrous appetite from Mushura.**

 **I would think 6 plates would equal around 52 main courses on earth. But it's hard to tell at this point for 52 main courses is enough for kid Goku to eat imagine an adult** **Saiyan...**

 **Oh as for the guy giving her a hard time. Tuce is a pun off of Lettuce...**

 **If you notice I had Mushura block and do ki attacks that is similar to Raditz ( his double Sunday and how he blocked Goku's Kahmehameha)**


End file.
